We've built these walls to stand so strong
by HOUSEaholic
Summary: It's hard enough when you love someone who doesn't love you back, but finding out that that same person overdosed after watching a fatal accident that took his best friend is indescribable. It's even harder when everything you knew for certain comes crash
1. Where's Allison?

Ummm…my first full House fic and I probably should wait and have my beta read it but I'll fix anything she finds later, im to excited to post this…I don't own anything, unfortunately. I do own all of season One on DVD, that was the best Christmas present ever!

"Where's Allison?"

Robert Chase looked up from the crossword he was filling out with a blank look as Lisa Cuddy entered the room. It wasn't everyday that Cuddy came into the room looking for any of them or calling them by their first names. Exasperated, she sighed looking around the room as she repeated the question with the air of urgency. Chase thought he heard a hint of desperation in her voice and took the pencil out of his mouth as he put the crossword aside and crossed the room towards her.

"She went to help with that accident that is coming in, the one that-" he was cut off abruptly.

"Happened about thirty minutes ago and involved four teenagers and two adult males…" her voice trembled for a moment. "I know already. That's why I need to know where Allison is, I need to make sure she doesn't see..."

"See what?…" He knew something had to be wrong by the look on her face and the urgency she used when inquiring Cameron's whereabouts. "Lisa, what's going on? Tell me…" He was pleading with her now, with a horrible sinking feeling in his gut as he realized that House and Wilson had left around a half hour ago. Trying to shake the feeling off and pass it off as coincidence that two adult males had been victims, he looked to her for reassurance

She took a deep breath. "A couple of teenagers were at a party and they had a few drinks. Two of them decided to go racing on the back road near Greg's house in their cars. They figured that nobody ever used that road but that was the road that…" she trailed off.

"The road that Greg and James use to get to each other's places…" Chase finished solemnly. She nodded and found her voice again.

"Where is Allison? I can't let her see them coming in. I don't want her to find out that way…I don't want her to be alone either… I need your help."

He opened his mouth and stammered an answer. "I- I don't know, does she know that, you know that it was House?" His words tumbled out jumbles and his mouth was dry. He glanced out into the hallway where he saw members of the trauma team dashing about. With a sick feeling in his stomach he quickly looked back at Cuddy.

"What happened exactly, are they alright?" When she didn't answer, he took a sharp intake of breath. Cuddy shifted uncomfortably and began to speak again.

"James tried to turn, but the guardrail got in the way. He was hit by one of the cars…he didn't have any way to escape the impact. The police aren't sure what happened next exactly."

"And Greg…"

"Greg's car was grazed, but he made it out with minor injuries. Unfortunately, when the emergency services arrived…"

"I thought you said-"

She closed her eyes and her lip quivered as if she was going to cry.

"They found him unconscious by the wreckage."

"But…"

"They first identified him by the name on the bottle of Vicodin he carried in his pocket, before they found his wallet. The empty bottle of Vicodin…"

Ok, you should know where to click and what to do next… (Reviews please!)


	2. I DO Understand How You Feel

"No, let go!" Cameron tried to tried to pull away. Chase had found her, and now he was trying to take her out of that room. She knew that it wasn't good for her to see the operating room, to hear the constant beeping of monitors as doctors hovered over Wilson's body. She had stood above this window what seemed like hundreds of times and watched countless patients have life saving operations but this time was _very_ different. She felt drawn to the window somehow and didn't know why she didn't want to leave the room. She just needed to stay, like she had needed to stay in Brian's room for those agonizingly long hours during which his body slowly shut down. That same feeling filled her mind right now but she knew that nobody would ever understand what that felt like unless they had lived through such an experience.

"Cameron, it's ok, it's just me. It's Chase- it's Robert, Allison." He was trying to soothe her and her mind said to go with him but part of her remained attracted to the room. Distraught, she pulled away in an attempt to release his grip. Surprised at her resistance, he held on a little tighter.

"No! Let go! You don't understand!" He wasn't letting go of her, she knew he wouldn't, but for some reason she still felt the urge to fight.

"Allison, it's ok!" She could hear the strain in his voice as he tried to break through to her. Turning around, she beat her fists against his chest and she struggled. Unfazed, he continued to talk to her.

"Allison, listen to me. Shhh… don't fight, you're fine. I won't make you leave here, I know what it feels like…"

Hot angry tears splashed down her face as she fought his grip. Vaguely aware of what he had just said she began to break down.

"They tried to make me leave my house after my Mom died. I didn't want to…" He had caught her attention now and her attempts to flee were diminishing. Chase continued to speak to her softly. "I remember the way I fought to stay, there was just something about being there…" he trailed off briefly and then continued. "I won't make you feel that way, I wont make you leave…" She knew that this was something that he never had told a soul before, she could tell and her tears were no longer out of frustration, but of raw emotional pain.

"I never got over him, I just said I did but I really didn't…" She was sobbing now, her energy draining slowly, her protests dying down. "I think I still love him. What am I going to do? I already lost Brian…What am I going to do…" she stopped the struggle all together and broke down. All of her energy was gone, zapped of all feeling, she felt her knees tremble as she fell forward onto Chase's soft cotton shirt…

He let her fall against his chest after she stopped struggling. Letting go of her arms, he slid his left arm around her waist to support her small frame. Her hands had fallen against his shoulders as they went limp and her fingers curled around the collar of his lab coat. It was as if she didn't want to be alone, like she needed him at the moment so Chase didn't protest. Instead, he raised his right hand and hesitated before setting it awkwardly on Cameron's head. With slow, deliberate strokes, he pulled her hair out of her face and gently tucked it behind her ears while murmuring small words of comfort. After a few minutes, he could hear her cries quieting down as he continued to methodically stroke her hair and tell her that everything was ok. Her face remained buried in the front of his coat and he could feel the tears that spilled from her eyes seeping into his shirt. Tilting his head down, he whispered to her…

"Allison, do you think we can leave now? I know that your hurting but this is not where you need to be right now. Come with me, everything will be fine, I promise…"

She nodded slightly and he placed his free hand over her shoulders, shifting his left over so that she could stand beside him. Slowly, they made their way towards the elevator, Chase leading Cameron who continued to cry silently. The elevator ride was long and silent, as was the trek down the hallway. He could hear rain pouring down upon the roof. It sounded like the heavens had opened up and the world was crying. Shuddering, he shook off the eerie feeling that came with the memories of his mother's death. The rain had come down hard and fast that night also. He pushed the thoughts out of his mind as they reached the oncology lounge. Chase let Cameron and himself in and made their way towards the couch where several oncologists sat mournfully in silence. The barely looked up at the two doctors who made their way towards the couch in the corner.

"I hope you don't mind," Chase said to the group.

"It's fine." The words came out semi-choked as the oncologist locked eyes with Cameron who began to tear again. "I know what everyone's going through." His buddies shifted uncomfortably at the words and nodded.

"Do you have a phone I can use?" Chase inquired solemnly. They nodded and pointed across the room. "Thanks…" Chase put his hand on Cameron's shoulder as she sat and looked her in the eyes before he heading to the phone. "I'm just going to call Lisa, will you be ok?" She nodded feebly and he gave her a small, sad, yet reassuring smile. Sighing, he shakily dialed the number and waited for a reply…


End file.
